Roses are Blue, Violets are White
by PokeyDotes
Summary: Garcia isn't happy about working on Valentine's Day, but at least she has a friend. Kind of cheesy, but sweet. Just friendship.


**Roses are Blue, Violets are White**

She impatiently clicks the mouse, once again causing the screen saver to disappear. She hates waiting for something to do. She'd rather spend her time searching, looking for something that's not likely to be found, rather than sitting around twiddling her thumbs.

To make matters worse, it's the night before Valentine's Day. While no plans for the day had been made specifically, it still irked her that she wouldn't be free to make any if she were to change her mind.

Instead, she finds her self stationed in front of her system, waiting for a call from any one of five profilers that will end her incessant boredom, not being able to go home just in case her skills are needed.

She watches as the familiar screen saver starts to take over the multitude of screens, before she reaches a hand to click the mouse. She cringes internally as the sound of metal riggings scraping against one another returns. "Spencer Reid, I know you remember me asking nicely if you would quit spinning that chair."

She can almost imagine the look of embarrassment on his face as he clears his throat and mutters a hurried "Sorry." She turns to see him folding pieces of paper, clearly as bored as she is. She notes the little figures spread out along the table in the back of her office: swans, frogs, and what she assumes is a monkey.

She smiles as he sets the recently finished boat on the table, before he reaches into his bag for another sheet of paper. Deciding that he has the right idea, she reaches for her bag and pulls out her knitting needles in order to pass the time.

"Garcia, why are you so antsy?" She carefully wraps the yarn around her finger, as she answers him. "I'm not antsy. I'm aggravated that I will most likely be spending Valentine's Day looking for a Big Bad, or too tired to do anything but sleep because I spent all of today and tonight waiting to look for a Big Bad."

"What did you have planned?" She hears him pull out another sheet of paper. "I didn't have plans, but I plan on blaming our unsub for ruining my day." There are a few moments of silence as she listens to the sounds of him folding paper and her knitting while he thinks about what she's said.

"If you didn't have any plans, then it can't be that bad. Just think of it as being another day." She stills her needles as she turns towards him, giving him an exasperated look. "It won't be another day. It's Valentine's Day. A day for chocolate, flowers, and sappy love poems. Not a day to be ruined because someone thinks it's fun to stab people in their eyes before eating their fingers." She wriggles her fingers beside her eyes in order to emphasize her point.

Reid just turns his attention back to the paper in his hands. She squints her eyes as she watches him place another origami figure in a pile slightly out of site. She hadn't seen what the figure had been. Her curiosity peeked, she decides to ask him, "Whatcha making?"

He simply smiles as he continues to manipulate the paper into intricately folded patterns. "Origami."

"Thank you, Dr. Sherlock. Want to be a little more specific?"

"The Japanese art of folding paper."  
>"Alright, if you're just gonna be a smart ass about it…" He smiles as he places the finished paper into a pile before reaching into his bag for another sheet. Frustrated she turns back around, focusing on her knitting.<p>

She's considering starting a game of solitaire when her phone begins to ring. Answering the phone, she decides to let the caller in on her frustration. "You do realize that I can't actually find anything if I don't know what I'm looking for?" She hears Morgan's sharp intake of breath as he begins to apologize before giving her a list of criteria to search.

She hangs up the phone and begins typing, happy to finally have something to do. She's vaguely aware of the sound of pens rattling. "Reid, what are you doing?"

"Getting a few pens. Do you have any rubber bands?"

"How many do you need?" She wants to ask why, but realizing most of his answers have been cryptic she decides against it, settling for handing him a rather large ball made of rubber bands.

She continues typing, fighting the urge to turn around and ask him what he's doing when she finally finds what she's looking for. She quickly pushes speed dial, and waits for Morgan to answer the phone. "Well, Baby Girl, that was fast."

"Are you complaining?" she asks in a playful tone. "Now, Penelope when have I ever complained about you?"

"Like I've ever given you any reason to," she answers with a smirk before telling him what she's found.

"Thanks again, Momma. And tell Reid to get his skinny ass down here." She ends the call, smiling despite the fact that she's about to resume her game of boredom. Knowing that Reid heard her conversation with Morgan, she turns to wish him luck. He's already standing, gathering up spare pieces of paper.

It would be an understatement to say that she's completely caught off guard when he hands her a small bundle of pens. She smiles when she sees that several flowers made out of blue and white paper are attached to the ends of each pen with a rubber band. "I'm sorry about your Valentine's Day, Penelope."

"Sweetie, I think you just made it all better." She blows him a kiss, causing him to blush violently before turning to leave.

After he leaves, she carefully places her new bouquet into it's own pen jar, displaying it proudly next to her screen. She makes a mental note to thank Reid for being a good friend, thinking a batch of homemade cookies should suffice.

**A/N: I had no idea where this came from, or why I wrote it. But since I did, I thought I'd share it. I would really appreciate your thoughts on it. **


End file.
